


Breed b*tch

by MybabyboyJoonie



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, graphic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MybabyboyJoonie/pseuds/MybabyboyJoonie
Summary: A German Prince, who has went into hiding from a threat to himself is raped by to hybrid whales that come and go whenever they are called by magic. Back at his Castle, he awaits the end if his pregnancy and birth, and what lies beyond.
Relationships: Ludovic von Szrakopf/ Sir Caspar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Breed b*tch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imagineyourepregnant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineyourepregnant/gifts).



> Enjoy!

A pale, thin, almost feminine boy lays on the bottom of the ocean, his long brunette hair fanning around his exposed body. A monstrous whale swims over him, shoving his cock into his tight pussy, while a much smaller one releases it's cock into his mouth and begins thrusting. Ludovic moans from both pain and pleasure, reaching down between his legs to spread them and allow more of the whale's cock into his body.

The water around them becomes cloudy as Ludovic's thick, vicious juices gush out of his pussy as he cums violently. His muffles screams echo through the waves as his body shaking as he tries to ride out his orgasm and regain his breath. The first whale cums in his mouth soon after, and he's forced to swallow every drop of salty cum. The small whale pulls away and swims off, content with the knowledge that he's gained his pleasure.

The larger whale only increases his speed, forcing Ludovic to cum again and again from being over stimulated. The whale shudders for a moment, before it's knot explodes in Ludovic's pussy as gallons of long, pearly ribbons of cum flood his womb, forming a bump large enough for two human babies. Hours pass before the whale had finished and his knot shrinks. The whale pulls out, carries Ludovic to the surface before breaching over him.

When Ludovic regains consciousness, he's in his huge bedchamber in his castle miles away from the sea in the Black forest. Three floor length mirrors show how huge his stomach has become, and he sobs, his tears rushing down his face to burn hot trails across his naked, pregnant figure, while his bastard children, dozens of baby whales squirm, pressing roughly against his womb as he screams in pain with no one to present to help.

He realizes he's in labor when he's perched on a specially made table between his two most trusted knights, legs and ass spread as they f**k him onto each other's cocks. His knights paused, worried for his safety, before picking up speed when he insists that he's fine. He lets them nurse from his breasts as they f**k him, screaming obscenely as a contraction hits simultaneously with his orgasm, as his knights cum, making sure to f**k their cum as far up his dripping holes as possible. They pull out, placing him with his pussy facing the large bubbling hot tub as he labours.

Another contraction begins, forcing the baby whales flukes to crown at his entrance. He pushes and moans, but the flukes won't budge. Faintly, he recognises the sound of armor falling to the ground, then Sir Caspar reaches a hand into his pussy and begins to carefully pull the flukes out. He screams in pain, but pushes anyway. The body slowly slips though his over- stretched pussy stretching it into a gaping hole until Sir Caspar places the calf into the tub. 

Sir Caspar has to pull the second calf out as well, worrying about how he will find another b*tch to breed. Eventually, the second calf falls with   
a wet plop and gush of fluids into the pool, joining it's sibling in their explorations. Another contraction, stronger than any of the others hits Ludovic, leaving him a screaming, writhing mess of birth fluids and milk as he tries to force his last two calves out at the same time. 

With each contraction the calves slip further of his pussy only to slide back in. Hours more pass, until they cannot slide back much further inside. His legs are spread farther then they are supposed to go to make room for the calves. Bruises cover his body from Caspar gripping his too tight, beating him when he tried to rest and the calves thrashing. He musters his last bit of energy, grounds himself firmly as he pushes the Knight away. He pushes for the last time, head thrown back in a silent scream as the calves finally drop free into the water. 

Though the white noise in his ears, he hears the diabolical laugh of his knights as they conspire to take his kingdom. He knows there is nothing he can do, doomed too be their personal breeding b*tch as long as he can breathe. He sobs as he dumped into the pond to nurse his children, refusing to even open his eyes as he tries to recover his strength

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to make this part of a series, let me know in the comments. Thank you!


End file.
